


Supernatural

by MorganaCraven



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaCraven/pseuds/MorganaCraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic inspired by Katy Perry's ET</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> I was cramping and suddenly thought hey I wanna listen to some Katy Perry which is really weird for me but once I found an AMV of Mass Effect with my sweetheart Garus and that song was there and wow. So yeah listened to it and suddenly Vegeta and Bulma. So yeah I hope you enjoy. Slight lime with some poetic poo. I don't even know anymore.

_You're so hipnotyzing_

_Could you be an Angel?_

_Could you be the Devil?_

_  
_They were all afraid but she wasn't and never was. He was the prince, no, King of a culture and race long forgotten. Their pride and strength were crying out with every hit he gave and every hit he took. He was a marvel, powerful, Adonis of pain,blood and all that was lethal. His touch killed thousands, slaughtered innocent along with all the pain he carried. His shoulder although always raised and proud, the heaviness of his reality turned into cold ice in those onyx eyes. A black panther could only match the stride, power and grace with which he walked, strutted, everywhere he set foot.

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_  
_It was a disgrace to want her, to desire her. She was nothing like what he knew. Her body was sculpted from something otu of some mystic godess. She was to become **his** godess. There were blue flames inside of those crystal blue eyes, the blue of the ki that rippled inside of his body, it gave him strength and in her eyes he remembered who he was. At times she treated him as an equal, an insult to his royal heritage and yet it made sense. She was to be  **his** Queen. Even though she spoke to him as an equal, in her eyes lay the truth: to her, he was King. 

_They say be afraid_

_ You're not like the others,  _

_ futuristic lover _

_ Different DNA _

_ They don't understand you _

_   
_ When he had come to Earth, once again, she could not believe her sight. His tattered armor was no sign of defeat to her, it was strength, perseverance, single-minded desire pounding through him to get what he wanted and when he set his eyes upon her, she was frightened. That look was on her. A shiver ran through her everytime she brushed her hands against his, knowing the power they had. Feeling mischevious, at times, it was like playing with a bright and burning fire, waiting to consume her completely. In the dead of night she would search into the stars, looking to Kami and the moon to douse the desire burning through her. In this world, she was an empress of beauty and intelligence embodied, he was brute strength and cold calculation. When she spoke to him, she didn't let him talk her down but she knew why he did it. A remnant of what he was, a reminder of who he was and what kind of mantle of power he would have taken. The blood in his veins was meant for something greater than living on the 'mudball', he hung onto the last thread of his royal line, and he did it proudly. He was a misplaced being in a world that was not his and yet when she was with him,  _she_ felt like the one in another world.

_ You're from a whole other world _

_ A different dimension _

_ You open my eyes _

_ And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light _   
  


I knew I would not be nothing but a misplaced piece of a proud race that with my death would be gone, the real heir of the seat of a King. The first time I had felt her against me was after the GR had not been able to take my power. She had gone to watch over me,  **ME.** No one had dared get close to me when I was injured, the pain had always seemed to make me more reckless but what had angered me he most was wthat she soothed me. The ethereal glow of her skin, the soft touched, but for me it wasn't enough. An angel caressing a demon, a demon that wanted everything she was willing to give, starting with the delicious sanctuary betwixt her thighs. The pale smoothness would be bare for his consumption, he would drink from her and cradle himself between her breasts, drowning in this light she poured upon him.  Bulma knew what he was, touching him with care, as if he was a weak crystal vessel. A growl ripped through him, she would murmur, run her fingers through his hair with the care of a lover and he would cease. Frieza was gone, his race was gone and beating Kakarott seemed to be a long-term goal, he wanted something else, he wanted **her.** He wanted to taint the light.

_ Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me _

_ Infect me with your love and _

_ Fill me with your poison _

_  
_His lips were velvet, his breath became the air she had to breathe to live. Live by his side. At times they would fight and say things that would break anyone else but for them, it was only foreplay.

_  
Take me, ta-ta-take me _

_ Wanna be a victim _

_ Ready for abduction _

_   
_ Touching her was bliss, it surpassed the adrenaline of battle, closer to the glory of basking in eternal victory and glory. Her moans became a sound he contemplated more than the abscence of it. Her aqua tresses were his ocean, her eyes were his stars, her skin was a field or peace and the hot, wet, tight place between her thighs was home

_  
Boy, you're an alien _

_ Your touch so foreign _

_ It's supernatura l _

_ Extraterrestrial _

Everytime they came together she was certain planets were imploding, nebulae shifted and meteors fell. Gods themselves surely looked upon them with envy as intense as a burning sun. No mere mortals could feel so connected to the Universe the moment they released together. He filled her like no other had, physically and emotionally. At times, tears would fall because of the intensity of heightened pleasure no mortal or human had gone before. One night he had loved her like a dying man, claimed her as his, his fangs clinging to the skin between her shoulder and neck, his release coming upon he bellowed with rage, gripping her tightly. " _Mine"_  
  


_ This is transcendental _

_ On another leve l _

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_  
_At dawn, his eyes had widened. One night with her had created something he didn't know he could have. His heavy palm had set itsel on her abdomen. A tremor ran through him and a feral growl escaped him. An heir. He couldn't have this, he wouldn't. Disgust and desire ran through him, breaking into who he was and what he had thought firmly all his life. Denial ripped through him at the nights he had spent with her, forgetting even who he was.

_ I wanna walk on your wavelength _

_ And be there when you vibrate _

_For you I'll risk it all_  
  
She had seen the doubt, she had seen the hate, and had wiped it all away with a kiss. He was hers and she was his and what they had done would yell into the Universe that he was a King and had the right to take her for Queen.

They were together, for better or worse

The Angel and Demon

The Dame and Warrior

The King and his Queen


End file.
